


Coming Out of The Shadows

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, mutant AU, pining Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Virgil huddled in the cell he was being kept in, hungry, scared, and cold.It was times like this, that he really hated being a Mutant.This started being an ask prompt over on my Tumblr but it's become a bit of an AU! So I'm going to start making more chapters of it!





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil hugged his arms tight around himself, trying to hold back his tears. He was scared, he was hungry, and he wanted to go home. The collar around his neck was ice cold and he wanted it _off_ of him.

He flinched when he heard voices outside the cell he was huddled in. The guards were so loud that Virgil could make out a few words from inside his cell. One word really stood out to him.

_Dirty Mutant._

Virgil wished this collar wasn’t around his neck. He’d showed him just what a dirty Mutant could do when they weren’t being shot with a tranquillizer after tranquillizer. When they weren’t being jumped on their way home from school.

The voices were getting a little louder now and Virgil pressed his hands over his ears to block them out. He just wished that this was a terrible dream and he would wake up in his own bed.

Virgil tensed up when the door was opened and two men stepped in. One was one of the guards that brought Virgil and the others their meals. The other was a tall man wearing a lab coat, a button up shirt, and a dark blue tie. His hair was brushed back and his ice blue eyes were hidden behind square glasses. And he was looking at Virgil like a scientist would look at a new and fit lab rat. Virgil’s stomach twisted in fear.

“This is him, Dr. Abbott,” the guard grunted. He waved a hand at Virgil and glanced at the other man, Dr. Abbott. 

Dr. Abbott hummed and leaned down to get a better look at Virgil, who pressed back into the wall. “I see. And, what is his Mutation? Or has it not presented yet?”

Virgil hugged himself a little more sneaking a glance up at the strange Doctor. The Doctor caught his eyes and Virgil froze, unable to look away.

“It’s presented,” The guard said. He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and shook his head in disgust. “We got ourselves here a filthy little shadowling here. Little freak can blend into shadows, twist them at his will. One of his neighbours was spying from their window and saw the kid in his living room making these ball things.”

“Indeed,” The Doctor mused. He adjusted his glasses and tilted his head. “And what is your name, little one?”

It took Virgil a moment to realize that he was talking to him. “Virgil,” he mumbled softly. He gathered up the little courage he had and asked. “What about yours?”

The guard reacted instantly. “Don’t you go asking questions, you filthy Mutant!” His hand shot out like he was going to hit Virgil, who gasped and raised his arms in defence. 

But the slap never came. Virgil lowered his arms to see that Dr. Abbott had caught the guard’s arm and was looking at him coldly. “He is mine now,” he hissed. “I bought him. Thus you have no right anymore to hit him. And,” he released the guard’s arm and sniffed, “I welcome questions and my partners do as well. My name, little shadow, is Dr. Logan Abbott.”

He held out a hand to Virgil and Virgil tentatively took it. "W-what are you going to do to me?“ He asked with a stutter.

Logan took his hand back and straightened up. “As the title says, I am a Doctor. More specifically, a Doctor of genetics. I am partnered with two other Doctors, Dr. Patton Heart and Dr. Roman Prince and the three of us study Mutants.” He glanced around the cell in disdain. “In a much more ethical manner than this.”

The guard glared at him but stayed silent. Virgil glared at the floor. “Buying your _Human_ subjects isn’t very ethical,” he hissed. 

“No, I suppose not,” Logan agreed. “But you will find that the three of us do listen to our subjects and will not force you beyond your capabilities. There will be no studies involving cutting you open or whatever else you may have feared. The only studies we are interested in is your mutation and what it can do. You will be given a warm bed, three meals a day, and free time each day to do what you wish.”  
  
“But I don’t want to go with you,” Virgil snapped. “I want to go home!”

Logan shrugged. “Well, I’m afraid that won’t be happening. You will be coming with me, Virgil, and I will introduce you to your new home. I assure you, this scenario is far from as horrid as you think. This may be against your will but there are far worse people who could’ve bought you.”

A shiver went through Virgil. Logan was certainly right about that. He had heard the other prisoners talk about some of the people and companies who bought them. This could be the best thing Virgil was going to get. 

Virgil slumped and nodded. “Fine. I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“No, you really don’t.” Logan helped Virgil off the ground and steadied him. “Now, let us get you into my car and out of here. There is _much_ that needs to be done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan drives Virgil to his new home.

Virgil followed Logan from his cell and down long hallways. The guard from before followed a step behind him with his taser at the ready, like he was just waiting for an excuse to use it. 

They walked up a staircase and Virgil winced at the bright lights. Logan glanced back and narrowed his eyes. Virgil shrunk back from his intense gaze of the Genetics Doctor. Logan sighed and reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He stopped abruptly and the guard grabbed Virgil by the collar to stop him in his tracks.

“Here you are,” Logan murmured, leaning down to gently place the sunglasses on Virgil’s nose. Virgil’s breath hitched in fear but stayed as still as a statue. Thankfully, the sunglasses did help with the bright glare of the lights and actually helped Virgil to see where he was.

He glanced around and almost balked when he realized that they were in what looked to be in a normal office building on the bottom floor. There were people milling around and some were giving Virgil dirty looks so he guessed that they all knew who and what he was.

“Where are we?” Virgil asked in a whisper. 

The guard glared at him but apparently remembered the last time he tried to hit Virgil and did nothing. Logan placed a hand on the small of Virgil back and started to lead him toward what looked like the back of the building. “We are in a building which we are about to leave actually. Then the two of us will be driving to me and my partners base of operations.”

Virgil perked up. He’d be alone in a car with this guy. Terrifying, yes. But that also meant he had an opportunity to escape.

But Logan must’ve guessed what he was thinking and looked down at him in amusement. “I hope you don’t have the notion of escaping because it will not be happening. Not only are your powers suppressed, but you are also only very outmatched when it comes to raw strength and combat training.”

Virgil looked away sharply, ears burning in embarrassment and shame. Logan was right. Compared to the 5 foot 4 inches Virgil will almost no muscle to his name, Logan was basically a Greek God in a lab coat. Escape was probably a pipe dream at this point.

They walked down to a parking lot and Virgil’s arms were grabbed roughly by the guard and cuffed behind his back. Logan gave the guard a cold look at touching Virgil but didn’t undo the cuffs. He gently pulled Virgil toward a Blue truck and opened the passenger’s door, helping Virgil up.

Virgil kept his eyes firmly on the dashboard as Logan did his seatbelt for him and then shut the door. He listened to Logan and the guard speak for a few seconds and then Logan was getting into the driver’s seat and they were on their way.

“I’d suggest going to sleep,” Logan said as they left the parking lot. They were surrounded by trees on all sides and there didn’t look to be any other buildings or houses nearby. “We have a long drive ahead of us.”

Virgil glared at him from the corner of his eye. “No thanks. I’m not tired.”

Logan shrugged. “Very well. The drive is around three to four hours however so if you happen to fall asleep at any time then please know that you would not be the first. Patton, one of my partners, falls asleep on almost every drive we go on.”

Virgil huffed and turned his head to look out the window, totally ignoring the Doctor beside him. For his part, Logan was silent as well, seemingly happy with the lack of conversation.

They drove for what seemed for forever and Virgil could feel his eyes drooping. But he fought to stay awake, blinking his eyes open forcefully. It helped that his wrists were really sore from the cuffs. He could feel Logan’s eyes on him but neither said a word.

Eventually, after hours of driving in the middle of nowhere, they arrived outside a large mansion with a high fence surrounding it, and the property around it. Virgil straightened up in his seat and rubbed his eyes against his shoulder to try and get more awake.

Logan stopped right outside the gate and rolled down his window. He leaned out of the window and reached out to a little number pad, punching in a code that Virgil couldn’t see from where he was sitting, much to his ire.

The gate swung open and Logan drove them through and up a long driveway. Right at the top of the driveway and in front of the mansion were two men waiting for them in lab coats like Logan. One was shorter Logan with bouncy blond curls, a blue polo shirt like a sweater tied around his waist, and round glasses. Beside him was an even shorter man but a lot muscular than both of them with brown hair, a red shirt, and was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Logan parked the car and undid his seatbelt. “Please stay here. I need to talk to my partners. Hopefully, I can calm them down enough not to scare you further.”

Virgil thought about snapping at him that he wasn’t scared but he didn’t think he could say that without his voice trembling. So he said nothing. 

Logan slipped out of the car and went to the other men. Virgil watched the three men nervously. What were they going to do to him now that they had him at their mercy?

Virgil jerked up when Logan said something to them and the blond man gasped, snatching something from his hands, and rushed around to the passenger door, pulling it open. Virgil flinched away and looked at the man with wide and scared eyes. The man immediately undid Virgil’s seatbelt and gently pushed him forward, taking Virgil’s handcuffs in his hands and started to fiddle with them. 

“Logan, what the hell were you thinking?!” The man glared at Logan from behind him and gently rubbed Virgil’s wrists. “Oh, Honey, it’s okay. Your poor wrists much be so sore being pressed up against the seat for the whole drive. Don’t you worry, I’ll get these cuffs right off you.”

Virgil stared at the crazy man in front of him from behind his shoulder. The man gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m Dr. Patton Heart, Sweetheart. I’m going to be one of the Doctors studying your mutation. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There was a clinking sound and the cuffs were slid off of Virgil’s wrists and tossed in the grass behind them. Virgil moved his hands out behind him and brought them to his chest protectively, rubbing them in an attempt to get rid of the soreness.

“Honestly, Patton,” Logan sighed, walking toward them with the other man in tow. “I had to be sure that Virgil wasn’t going to attempt to escape while I was driving. There could’ve been an accident.”

Patton glared at him. “And, that, is why you should’ve let us come along and take the van. That way poor Virgil wouldn’t have to be so uncomfortable and could’ve sat in the back with me and Roro.” He sighed and stepped back, holding out a hand invitingly to Virgil. “C’mon, Kiddo. Let’s go inside and chat, okay?”

Virgil curled into a ball and leaned away from Patton in trepidation. “No,” he whispered. “I’m not going.”

Patton cooed and clasped his hands to his chest. “Kiddo, I know you’re scared and you have a right to be. But we’re not going to hurt you. Listen, your clothes look so thin and torn, you must be freezing! Please, come one inside.”

Virgil shook his head and hugged his knees, resting his chin on his knees. He said a little firmer, “No. I want to just leave.” His voice shook and he rubbed at his eyes. “Please, I’m not an animal, I’m a, I’m a person. I’m not an ex-experiment and I don’t, don’t,” a sob broke out and he hid his face in his knees. He just wanted to leave and forget about all of this. He wanted to be back in his room at the orphanage and start forgetting about all of this.

“Of course you’re not an animal or some sort of science experiment!” Virgil peeked up to see the shortest man, presumably Roman, standing behind Patton with his hands on his hips. “We’re going to be studying your mutation and see if it’s going to hurt you in the future.”

“But I don’t want this!” Virgil cried. “And, and I was taken off the streets walking home from school! You bought me like I’m some sorta animal!”

Patton shook his head. “Honey, please listen to us. We know that this is a really scary experience and you have no reason to trust us. But we really want to explain things, okay? So please, just come on out and we can go sit down in the mansion and talk. We’ll explain everything, I promise.”

“Or,” Virgil flinched when Logan’s voice came from the other side of him and turned to see that Logan had opened the driver’s door and was leaning against it, “you’d prefer someone your own age to explain things.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed and he tugged at the collar around his neck. “Other Mutants? Prisoners?”

“They are Mutants,” Logan confirmed. “But they are not prisoners. They do not wear suppression collars and are free to leave whenever they like. They may have not chosen to be brought here but they choose to stay here. Elliott and Remy are both sixteen and are homeschooled here. They will explain things to you.” He cocked an eyebrow at Virgil. “Is that satisfactory?”

Virgil shrunk back into his seat and nodded silently.

Patton clapped his hands. “Perfect! Roman and I will go get the kiddos! Roman, Darling,” he held out a hand to Roman, who grinned and took it in his own, “let’s go track down our kids.”

Virgil blinked and then they were gone. He yelped and whirled around to face Logan. Logan, for his part, was looking at Virgil in amusement.

“What?” He asked in a drawl. “You thought because we study Mutants that we couldn’t be Mutants ourselves?” Logan raised his eyes and before Virgil’s own eyes, ice crept up the Doctor’s fingers. “There is much to be explained, young one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil gets to meet the other kids living at the Mansion.
> 
> Characters: Virgil, Logan, Remy, and Elliott
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of kidnapping

Virgil watched Logan carefully from where he was sitting on the edge of the car seat with his back to Virgil. The Genetics Doctor had his phone out and scrolling through it, completely at ease with the scared teenage in his passenger seat.

Virgil swallowed and glanced down at his ratty running shoes. His Matron at the orphanage had done her best, but with all the kids she had to take care of, not everyone could get the best footwear. He gently played with his untied shoelaces absentmindedly in an attempt to calm his nerves. But they shot right back when Logan said abruptly, “It has come to my attention that I handled my rescuing of you very poorly.”

His head snapped up and Virgil stared at Logan in horror. “Rescue?” He repeated, voice a little shrill. “You bought me! How the fuck is that a rescue!?”

Logan finally looked back at him and shrugged. “Roman and Patton would have explained it so much better,” he sighed, “but they were busy with Elliot and Remy and I didn’t want to drag them away.”

He turned around so he was looking at Virgil head on. “I apologize for scaring you, though, in my defence, I needed to put on a good show for the guard. My Mutant ability is nowhere near powerful enough to be able to take down as many guards there was in that building and get you out in time with no injuries.” Logan huffed and adjusted his tie. “And then our plan for getting the other children out would’ve been absolutely ruined.”

Virgil blinked at him in confusion. He felt like his brain was sparking, unable to process what he was being told. “I, I don’t understand,” he whispered. “You bought me! You said you were going to study me and, and my mutation!”

Logan nodded firmly. “Yes, that is set in stone. However, we are doing so because we have heard of various ways your mutation has been showing itself.” 

Virgil swallowed nervously. “Showing itself? What do you mean?”

Logan cocked an eyebrow. “Do you remember the incident of the shadows dancing in the supermarket? Or an explosion outside your orphanage resulting in one of your arms being broken?”

Virgil’s breath hitched. “How do you know about that stuff?” He had thought that he had been sneaky about hiding his powers, even with the times his control over Mutation had slipped. But, if those people who had taken him had known then who knew how many people really knew.

“We have many informants,” Logan shrugged carelessly. “If we had heard of it earlier, then we would have of course gone to your and your Matron to talk through why we wanted to bring you to our home for study. However, you were taken before that could be done. So we had to get creative.”

Virgil curled in on himself tighter. This was all so weird and strange and it was making him doubt everything that he was sure that he knew about this man. He had thought that this man was going to bring him here to hurt him some more but now he was being told that he was going to be treated with respect. Virgil had thought that he was here just because he was a Mutant but apparently he was here because these Scientists were afraid that his own Mutation would hurt him. Nothing, nothing made sense.

Fortunately, just then, someone else decided to jump in on their conversation.

“Dr. L!”

Virgil jumped at the sudden voice and pressed back into his seat when a teenager wearing jeans, a white shirt, black gloves, black sunglasses like Virgil’s, and a leather jacket came running out of the mansion. They were followed by a smaller teen wearing a black skirt, a purple blouse, and a silver chain. Neither were wearing suppressor collars.

Logan slipped out of the car and stood up straight. “Ah, Remy, Elliot. I see Patton and Roman were able to track the two of you down.”

The smaller teen nodded shyly. “Yeah, they found us. Dr. Patton said that you’ve brought someone new.” They caught Virgil’s eyes through the window shield and waved awkwardly. Virgil swallowed and glanced away.

The taller teenager edged around Logan and slipped in the driver’s seat. “Hey, kid! I’m Remy, nice to meet you! My pronouns are he/him, kaykay?”

“Okay,” Virgil mumbled. “Mine are he/him too.” He pushed his sunglasses up a little higher up on his nose and Remy gasped dramatically at the movement.

“Honey, baby!” Remy’s lowered his glasses and smirked at Virgil. “We got a similar style, I see. It tots works on you, Vee. Might need to grab some new clothes for you though to pull it all together.”

That drew a small smile from the scared Mutant and he chuckled nervously. “Um, yeah. Guess so.”

The other teen, Elliot probably, crawled in the back seat and leaned forward, smiling at Virgil nervously. “Um, hi. I’m Elliot. My pronouns are they/them.”

Virgil nodded and he relaxed, just a little. Logan sighed and brushed off his lab coat. “I see that you two have this covered. I am going to go meet up with Patton and Logan to see if they’ve gotten lunch started.

Elliot leaned forward. “Patton’s mad at you,” they said sagely.

Logan winced. “Yes, I expected that. I handled this whole situation horribly and Patton is truly right to be upset with what I’ve done. Please come on inside once the three of you are ready.”

Virgil watched the man walk up into the mansion stiffly like he was walking toward his death. Remy caught his line of sight and giggled. 

“Dr. L’s in for it now,” he chuckled. “Dr. P’s going freaking strangle him for what he did.”

Virgil’s insides squirmed. “He, he’s not actually gonna, right?”

Elliot placed a gentle hand on his arm. “Of course not,” they assured him. “Dr. Heart loves Dr. Abbott a lot. He and Dr. Prince are just mad for going off without telling them first. He was just really worried about you.”

Elliot’s words seemed strange and foreign to Virgil. The cold Scientist who had bought Virgil had been worried about his well being?

“Is all that he said true?” Virgil asked urgently. “About, I mean, not being an Asshole?”

Remy snorted. “He can be an Ass at times but he’s actually an Ass, you dig? Like, all that stuff he was probably telling you about them not being like other Scientists who want to cut us up? Totally 100% true.”

“Remy’s right,” Elliot said softly. “The three of them do study Mutations. But they study Mutations that’s super hard for Mutants to control. Like, I heard of this girl once who couldn’t touch anyone skin to skin or she would start to drain their life force. The Doctors here study those types of Mutations to see if there’s anything that can be done. Mainly they teach us new ways to control our powers.”

Virgil glanced back and forth between them, trying to see if they were telling the truth. They seemed to be telling the truth but how could he be sure?

Remy rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. “Sweetie, we’re telling the truth! My Mutation is like that girl’s Elli here was talking about, only a lot less fatal. The moment I touch anyone, poof, they’re out like a light!”

“Really?” Virgil asked curiously.

Remy tugged at his gloves nonchalantly. “Wanna see?”

“No!” Virgil yelped, leaning away. “I’m fine, thanks!”

Remy chuckled and threw an arm around Virgil’s neck. “I like you, kid! You’re funny!”

Virgil smiled at him, a little less awkward and nervous now. Remy just had the sort of vibe to him that settled Virgil’s fears. 

Virgil’s attention was captured by Elliott, who tapped Virgil’s arm gently. “I’m an Empath,” they explained. “Only, I don’t have any natural shields.”

“Natural shields?” Virgil asked in confusion

“I wasn’t born with the mental shields that can block off other people’s emotions,” Elliott said, pointing at their head. “Everyone’s born with natural shielding, Empaths and Telepaths usually have stronger ones. But I don’t. So when my Mutation kicked in,” they laughed without any mirth and made an explosive gesture with their hands, “I honestly thought I was dead.”

“That’s terrible,” Virgil whispered in horror. 

Elliott nodded. “Yeah, it was. But the Doctors here have an Empath friend and he created mental shields for me until I’m strong enough to make my own.”

“And now we come to you!” Remy crooned, squeezing Virgil’s shoulders. 

Virgil gave him a startled look. “Me?”

The two other Mutants nodded. “Yeah, you. You can manipulate the shadows, right?” Elliott asked eagerly. 

“A bit, Yeah. But not very well,” Virgil said sheepishly. 

It was true. Any attempt to manipulate shadows in forms larger than his eye immediately resulted in the shadows exploding outward. Virgil could make them dance a little, but it was rarely ever on purpose. 

Remy let Virgil go and leant back in the driver’s seat. He looked at Virgil sympathetically over his sunglasses. “Oh, Darling, we’ve heard. The Doctors here let your file unattended for about an hour and me and Elli baby took a little peek.”

Virgil frowned and looked away, a frown twisting at his lips. These two knew about all the times Virgil lost control? His stomach squirmed with embarrassment. 

“Oh, Remy,” Elliott gently swatted at the taller Mutant’s arm before they turned around to look at Virgil with big eyes. “We just took a look at who your picture and we read one, only one, of the incidents you’ve had with losing control.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, no judgement here,” Remy assured him. “Besides, if you’re coming here instead of one of those fancy schools for Mutants, it’s a little bit of a given that something’s up.”

“How many other kids are here?” Virgil asked, looking to change the subject. The mansion was huge! It could probably hold hundreds of kids. 

So it surprised him when Elliott waved a hand around the car. “Just us. The Doctors usually sends the kids they rescue over to fancy schools for Mutants where they can be normal kids.”

“So,” Virgil drew out, “ they’re keeping us here so they can figure out what’s wrong with us and fix it?”

“Right, Sweetie,” Remy cut quickly, “there ain’t anything wrong with us, telling you that right now. We just got dealt a harder hand than most Mutants, which is saying something. These guys just try and figure out ways to help us play our cards right.”

Virgil nodded slowly. He whispered desperately, “We’re not prisoners then?”

Remy cooed and patted his cheek. “See, this is why Dr. L shouldn’t be allowed to rescue kids alone. He’ll give the poor babes all the wrong ideas. No, VeeVee, we’re not prisoners here. I promise.” He clapped his hands suddenly, startling both Virgil and Elliott. “Now that’s all cleared up, let’s go see if Dr. P and Dr. R’s done with chewing out Dr. L. I, for one, am starving and really want a sandwich.”

“What do you say, Virgil?” Elliott asked. They nodded toward the mansion. “Ready to go inside?”

Virgil swallowed and slowly uncurled from his ball. “Yeah, yeah alright. I think I’m good.”  
“Perfect!” Remy cheered, slipping out of his side and helping Elliott out. “Come on, Sweetness! Let’s get a move on, I’m hungry!”

Virgil chuckled and followed him out. He just hoped that the other Doctors were as nice as Elliott and Remy. Maybe this wouldn’t be as torturous as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan talks to Roman and Patton.
> 
> Warnings: Talk of scientific experimentation on Humans and starvation.
> 
> Characters: Logan, Patton, and Roman

Patton slammed the spatula he was holding down on the counter angrily. “What were you even thinking?” He hissed at the Scientist standing mutely behind him. “I swear, Logan! You could’ve been caught! What if the guards had noticed something was up!”

“That wouldn’t have happened,” Logan replied smoothly. “The guards were all idiots.” He winced when Patton looked back and pinned him with a glare. Logan quickly looked away, not able to deal well with knowing that Patton was angry at him. It had been hard enough out in front of Virgil, knowing that under those kinds smiles were anger aimed toward him, but now Patton and Roman had him alone.

Roman frowned in disappointment from where he was leaning against the kitchen door. The scene reminded Logan oddly of whenever they scolded Remy or Elliott for something. Patton taking the lead position in front of the wrongdoer and Roman at the door to stop them was running away. All that was missing was Logan himself seated at the kitchen table with a stern look on his face.

Logan didn’t like being in this position. How did Remy and Elliott handle it?

He was drawn back into attention by Patton turning around fully to face him. Logan had to swallow back tears at the utter disappointment and anger in Patton’s eyes. He was a grown man and shouldn’t be crying simply because he disappointed his partners. Still, he didn’t meet Patton or Roman’s eyes.

A hand suddenly cupped his cheek. “Come one, Lolo,” Patton begged. “Talk to us. Why didn’t you have one of us come along?”

Logan swallowed but when he spoke, his voice was wet and wobbly. “I, I did not want to drag you away from Elliott and Remy. The two of you have been working so, so hard lately and I was sure that I could handle it.”

“And you did wonderfully,” Roman said, coming up to put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan had to fight not to lean into either of their hands. ‘They are in a relationship with each other,’ he reminded himself fiercely. ‘They are only being good friends, nothing more.’ Logan really needed to push these feelings down before they became even more of a problem than they already were.

“But that doesn’t mean that we weren’t terrified when we woke up and realized that you had gone to pick Virgil up on your own,” Roman continued, squeezing Logan’s shoulder gently. “We couldn’t stop thinking of what would happen if something went wrong and you had no backup to fall back on. Don’t you remember those other Mutants we’ve rescued before and what they went through?”

Images of half-starved people huddling in cells or strapped on tables with tubes sticking out of them run through his head and Logan had to fight back bile. “I was afraid for,” he attempted to say in a whisper but couldn’t finish.

“Of what?” Patton encouraged, moving so that Logan had no choice but look at him. “What were you scared for, Lo?”

“Virgil,” Logan said softly. “He is a powerful Mutant, Patton. When I was there, I was told that hundreds of people wanted him. I had to pay double the amount of what Virgil’s original buyer had paid to get him out of there. I couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to him. And,” his breath hitched, “the conditions he was being forced to leave in,” he trailed off, unable to continue.

Roman and Patton both fell silent for a few moments before Patton gently patted Logan’s cheek. “I understand, Lo,” he said. “But, please, never do that again.” Tears started to pool in Patton’s eyes. “I was so scared that I’d never see you again.”

“We both were,” Roman murmured in Logan’s ear, making Logan shiver. “We’d be lost without you here. Please promise us to never do that again. Please.”

The words shot out of Logan before he could even process them. “I promise.” He immediately cursed himself for being so weak to Patton and Roman.

Patton breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at him. “Thank you, Lolo.” His expression sobered a little. “I got in touch with that team in Westchester while you were gone. By the time you were leaving, they were sneaking in. The rest of the kids are all safe.”

Logan blinked away his tears. “I thought that they weren’t going in until Saturday? Did me going early really change plans that much?”

Roman huffed out a laugh. “No, Logan. We were going to call them to move in any way. Patton had a dream this morning about what would happen if they didn’t call the Westchester team. We went to your room to tell you but you were already gone.”

Logan glanced away, ears burning in shame and his tears returning. “I apologize. I had a horrible lapse in judgement. It will never happen again.”

Patton pulled him down into a tight hug. “I know. It’s okay, we’re not mad anymore.”

It was a little uncomfortable to lean down like this to rest his head on Patton’s shoulder but it also felt so right. Especially after Roman joined the hug and Logan was trapped in their arms. He needed to mentally shake himself, ‘They are dating each other, not you!’. He took one more second to relish the embrace and then cleared his throat. Immediately, Patton and Roman backed off.

Patton chuckled and grinned up at him ruefully. “Sorry!  I forgot that you don’t like hugs all that much.”

A pang of sadness went through Logan because he loved Patton and Roman’s hugs. But he quickly adjusted his shields so that Elliott wouldn’t feel his sadness and smiled at Patton. “It’s alright, Patton.” He glanced back at Roman. “I am very sorry.”

Roman shook his head. “No more apologies, Specs. It’s all forgiven.”

The three of them smiled at each other and Logan felt something flow through them, though he couldn’t figure out what. But the moment was broken by the front door slamming and Remy calling, “Dr. P! Can we make sandwiches!?”

Patton laughed and walked back over to the counter, picking up his spatula. “Grilled cheeses are already being assembled, kiddo! Did you bring Virgil in?”

Logan barely heard Remy’s yell of confirmation. He was too focused Roman taking his hand and leading him over to the kitchen table.

It was times like this that he wished that he was really was as cold and unfeeling as the ice he controlled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil has lunch with the Doctors
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful @sanders-trash-4ever for proofreading this chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Talk of experimentation and hunting Humans

Patton watched the small boy in front of them eat his sandwich, fiddling with Roman’s hands under the table. The poor kiddo looked so nervous still, glancing up from his lunch and then quickly looking away.

Roman glanced over at him and the two shared a look. It was never easy welcoming a new kid to their house. Not because they didn’t want them here, of course! But, the poor kids never came here under the best of circumstances and they were usually either defensive and ready to fight, like Remy had been, or so shy and scared, like Elliott and now Virgil.

“So,” Roman said, fixing a welcoming smile on his face, “Are you still hungry? We could whip up some more sandwiches if you’d like.”

Virgil shook his head mutely. He glanced at the kitchen door like he’d like nothing better for Remy and Elliott to come in and break the awkwardness of this conversation. But Patton had shooed them out of the kitchen so he, Logan, and Roman could properly introduce themselves to Virgil.

Patton sighed and leaned forward, letting go of Roman’s hands and folding them on the table. “Kiddo, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m really sorry about that.” He gestured to Logan who was leaning on the counter silently. “Logan really didn’t mean to scare you, Honey. He was trying to do the right thing, he just… rushed into the situation when he should’ve waited for us to join him.”

Logan winced but nodded. “Patton is correct. I made a decision that I should’ve run by my partners first instead of doing what I did and scaring you in the process. I apologize for that, Virgil.”

Virgil glanced up and narrowed his eyes at Logan distrustingly. Patton held back a sigh, smile drooping. Poor Logan. The one time he rushes in without a plan and, even if he saved the kid, the possible relationship he could’ve had with the kiddo was tainted. Oh, this was going to take some time to fix.

He straightened up and forced himself to fake a smile. They could fix this. It wouldn’t be easy but they couldn’t have the two of them at odds with each other forever. Patton could see Roman glancing out of the corner of his eye at him, probably aware that Patton was had his fake smile on, but Patton ignored him for the time being. There would be time later to talk about how him “holding back his true feelings” wasn’t a good thing. For now, they had things to talk to Virgil about.

“Well,” Patton said, putting on a chipper tone. “I think that we should talk about the rules we have here and what sort of things we’ll be doing about your powers.”

Virgil’s fingers twitched and he looked away from Logan, turning to look at Patton. The young boy looked tense and afraid of what he expected Patton was going to say. “What kinda rules?”

“We only have a few,” Patton assured him. “But they’re important. One, you need to tell us if anything, anything is happening with your powers or you that you think is new. We’ll need to know these things if we’re going to teach you how to control your powers properly.” He pursed his lips and looked at Virgil seriously. “We know accidents will happen, Virgil. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t prepare for any that might happen.”

Virgil nodded and swallowed. He fingered the collar around his neck. “That means, it means that this will be coming off, right?”

Roman’s knee twitched against Patton’s and he could feel his partner stiffen beside him. “Of course,” Roman said passionately. “As soon as we’re done here, we’ll get that thing off of you.”

“We just need to finish off talking about the rules first,” Logan cut in, giving Roman a stern look. “We can go down into the training facilities later and get the collar off of him. But now, we need to cover the rules first. We wouldn’t want Virgil to get into something that he shouldn’t be.”

Patton smiled affectionately at Logan and nodded. “Lolo’s right.”

Virgil snorted into his hand. “Lolo?”

“A name,” Logan said shortly with a red blush crawling up his neck, “that I only allow Patton and Roman to call me.”

Patton admired the blush for a few moments and had no doubt that Roman was doing the same thing. What a pretty man their partner was. So beautiful and hardworking and selfless and -

A squeeze to his thigh told Patton that he had been staring and he looked back to where Virgil was stifling giggles behind his hand. “So,” Patton started, a smile playing at his lips, “back to the rules. If anything happens, you get hurt or anything like that, we need you to tell us immediately, okay? We want to make sure you’re safe here.”

Roman picked up from Patton had left off easily, “There’s only one more rule. If we tell you something, even if you think it’s completely ridiculous, we want you to listen and do it.”

“But,” Virgil shook his head and huffed. Patton could already see frustration mounting. “But, why? Like, I get if it’s a rule or something that I need to follow but why,”

Patton interrupted Virgil by leaning forward and catching the teen’s hand in his own. “Virgil, you have to understand. The Mutants Hunters, the people who caught you, there are others like them.”

Virgil stilled and his hand tensed in Patton’s. “Those people, they’ll come back? They’ll try and capture us again? But, but Logan bought me!” He gestured wildly at Logan with his free hand. “They can’t!”

“Shhhh,” Patton cooed, squeezing Virgil’s hand tightly. It was times like this that Patton wished that he had been born an Empath. Maybe then he’d be able to actually help Virgil and the other students with their fears of being caught by Mutant hunters. Maybe then he’d be able to help Logan to get see just how much he and Roman loved him. Maybe then he could actually be useful for once in his life.

But no. Patton’s mutation wasn’t useful at all.

He pushed those thoughts aside for now and focused on keeping a smile on his face. “It’s safe here. Almost no one knows that we’re here and the people who do would never tell anyone the truth. We won’t be found.”

Logan pushed himself from the counter and walked over to stand behind Patton and Roman. “But, on the off chance that they do find our location and send hunters after us, you must be prepared to do whatever we say. Even if that is running and leaving myself, Roman, and Patton behind to hold them off as you, Elliott, and Remy leave. There are many Mutant friendly places that would take you in, though, we’ll tell you the locations later on of the places that you would be wise to go to first. Winchester would be the safest but, well,” he and Roman shared a long-suffering look, “it does tend to attract rather powerful and dangerous mutants. Even more powerful than yourselves in some instances. And some are, shall we say, temperamental. We’d prefer if you went,”

“Literally anywhere else,” Roman finished with a wry grin.

Patton chuckled and squeezed Virgil’s hand once more before standing up, pulling Virgil up with him. “Come on, Kiddo. Let’s go take you down to the training room. We’ll get that collar off you.”

Virgil nodded and followed the scientists out of the kitchen. “That sounds nice. But, why in the, the training room? Why not take it off here?”

Patton’s smile turned a little more real and he shared a look of excitement with both of his Loves. “Well, the collar may be suppressing your mutation but sometimes the mutation builds up inside you and explodes outward once the collar comes off. We want to observe it in a safe environment where there won’t be any damage. There’s usually a big explosion” He glanced back at Virgil and met the teen’s nervous gaze with his own enthusiastic one. “And I can’t wait to see wait to see the one you cause!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil gets his collar off.
> 
> Characters: Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil

Virgil fiddled with the collar around his neck, glancing around the elevator nervously. The Doctors were all standing around him. Logan was leaning against the side of the elevator, eyes closed and seemed perfectly content with the awkward silence that had descended on the small group of Mutants. Roman and Patton were both on the other side, hands intertwined and whispering softly to each other. They looked so lovey-dovey that it was making Virgil’s ears burn red.

Virgil bit his lip and glanced at the two Doctors that he had met just less than two hours ago. They didn’t look threatening, nothing like the stern and cold Dr. Logan. But, that only made Virgil even more nervous. He knew that they were Mutants but what were their powers? Were they dangerous? He had seen them disappear (teleport?) but which one did that? Were they both Mutants or was just one of them?

Roman caught Virgil watching him and grinned at the boy. “Want a picture? I understand, I’m quite handsome and I have met few men whose beauty surpasses my own.” He pulled a giggling Patton into his arms and kissed his cheek. “It just so happens that one of them is right here. I’m sure our combined beauty is very distracting but you’ll get used to it.”

Virgil glanced away, sure that his face was on fire and got a brief look of Logan’s jaw clenching before it was smoothed away into a look of disinterest. Virgil narrowed his eyes. What was that?

“I’m sorry, Virgil,” Patton giggled, drawing the boy’s attention back to him. “Roman’s always silly like this. Just tell us if it bothers you and we’ll stop.”

The look on Roman’s face told Virgil that that probably wouldn’t happen. Not that it mattered. As long as he wasn’t taken part in the PDA and no sex was happening right in front of him, Virgil didn’t mind it. And, he didn’t think that he’d have to worry about public sex here. “I don’t mind,” he muttered.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Logan pushed himself off the wall of the elevator and laid a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Come, let’s get that collar off of you.”

Virgil tensed at Logan’s hand landing on his shoulder and nodded, shrugging it off and following the other Scientists as they walked down an empty hallway. Logan said nothing, following behind him.

Roman untangled his hands from Patton and grinned back at them. “I’ll go on ahead and get things set up.” In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Virgil gasped and stumbled back into Logan’s chest. Logan steadied him. “Easy, easy. That is just Roman’s mutation. He’s able to teleport himself and others short distances away. It’s quite impressive.”

Virgil swallowed and stepped forward away from the Scientist. Patton gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay, Kiddo. I was pretty startled the first few times Roman did it around me too but you’ll get used to it.”

It looked like Virgil was going to have to get used to a lot of things, he thought dryly. He nodded quickly and walked a little faster so he was walking next to Patton, Logan falling into step on the other side of Patton. “So, he can teleport and, um,” he glanced at Logan, still a little unsure on what to call him, “Dr. Logan can control ice.”

“That is not the best way of describing it,” Logan huffed. “My mutation is better known as Cryokinesis. I can create ice by freezing the water in the air and am immune to any cold temperatures.”

Patton smiled at Logan, looking very similar to the way that he looked at Roman, Virgil noticed. “Logan’s a very powerful Mutant,” he gushed. “One of the most powerful I’ve ever met!” He adjusted his glasses and beamed. “And I’ve met a lot of Mutants before!”

Logan blushed and glanced away. “You flatter me,” he muttered.

Virgil, finally realizing what was going on here, smirked and tucked that piece of information away for later. Then, he looked back to Patton. “What about you?”

“Me?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. What’s your Mutation?”

Paton chuckled tensely and shrugged. “Oh, my Mutation isn’t very interesting, Kiddo. Nothing like any of yours.”

Logan frowned and shook his head. “Your Mutation is fascinating, Patton.”

Patton didn’t seem to believe what Logan was saying and just shrugged again. He looked down at the ground and sighed. “Well, either way, no sense talking about it now.” He looked up and winked at Virgil. “We’re down here getting that collar off you. Here!” He fished out an iron key from his pants’ pocket and pressed it into Virgil’s hands.

Virgil yelped and fumbled with the key. He managed to get a firm grip on it and looked up at Patton in confusion. “What’s this for?”

“For your collar, Silly,” Patton giggled. He pointed ahead to a metal door at the end of the hallway. “Through there is the training room. You go on in and wait for one of us to give the okay. Then take off the collar and just, well,” he made an explosion gesture with his hands, “kaboom!”

Virgil tensed at the mention of the explosion and bit his lip. “Will it hurt? I’m not immune to the shadows. I mean, like, they’ve never hurt me but they’ll knock me back if I’m not careful. I broke an arm before case of them.”

“Because of them,” Logan repeated with a raised eyebrow. “It may have been the shadows which knocked you back, breaking your arm, but the shadows aren’t sentient. It was your loss, or lack, of control that resulted in your broken arm.”

Virgil balked. He had never thought of it like that. Was every time that the shadows had slipped from his control his fault?

Logan continued, “Not that that is something that you can be blamed for. You’re young still and your Mutation is both very powerful and hard to control as it is. You’ll learn control as you go on. And we’ll be watching carefully. There’s a power dampening field built into the training room just in case something happens. Which is very unlikely. The explosion tends to explode outward in these types of situations.”

Patton gave him a reassuring look. He looked very excited for the impending explosion so it couldn’t be that bad, right? Virgil fiddled with the key in his hands and glanced down at the keyhole in his collar. “So, just unlock this and them boom?”

Patton nodded eagerly. “Yup! You’ll probably have a second to toss it away from you but who knows? It’s different for everyone!”

Yes, Patton was definitely very excited for this explosion. He was almost giggling from his excitement.

Virgil took a deep breath and walked forward to the door, not giving a glance back as he opened the door and walked through. The door gave a loud ‘clang’ as he walked through, making him jump and pull at the hem of his shirt nervously.

The training room was huge, bigger than the entirety of the Orphanage Virgil had lived in. Someone with a flying mutation would easily be able to stretch their wings in here. Virgil walked forward, spinning around lazily to take everything in. He could see panels that were pressed into the wall and floor that could shoot out, for what purpose he didn’t know. The room was dimly lit. It wasn’t until he was in the middle of the room that he stopped.

There was a sudden static buzzing in the air like an intercom was being turned on, and then Logan’s voice was echoing through in the room. “Virgil? Can you hear me?”

Virgil nodded and ran his sweaty palms on his pants. “Yeah,” he said awkwardly. “I can hear you.”

“Excellent. Now, at any point that you’re comfortable, please unlock the collar.” Virgil jumped a little when the room brightened and the panels slid out, casting shadows across the room. “Just to give your Mutation something to work with.”

Virgil nodded and clenched the key in his hand. “Right, right.” His nerves were building up now and he really, really hoped that he wasn’t about to be bouncing off one of the walls. He raised the key up to the keyhole, hands shaking all the while.

It was fine, he was going to be fine. He just needed to unlock the damn collar and it’d be over. Virgil clenched his jaw and, with one quick movement, stuck the key in the keyhole and unlocked the collar.

Before the collar had been put on, his connections to the shadows had always felt like a magnet inside of him. All shadows were drawn to him and he could make them do what he wanted with them, even form them into balls or into a long rod thing that he could hold in his hands. He always felt a tugging in his gut whenever he used his Mutation.

But the moment the collar was unlocked and his Mutation was active again, it felt like the magnet inside of him had been turned up to 100% and, before he could do anything about it, shadows were rushing to him.

Virgil gasped and stumbled back but it wasn’t long until he could barely see the room around him, trapped in a ball of black and purple shadows. The shadows were surrounding him, twirling and dancing and sticking to him like they were excited for him to have control back. It was like those shadow balls he made only this one was so much bigger and he was in the middle of it.

The tugging in his gut was back and his head was suddenly pounding. It was too much, like a dam inside his head had been broken and he was taking in too much, too much. He needed to stop, he wanted it to stop!

Without thinking, he raised his arms up and, with a scream, threw them back down.

The shadows shot outward as quickly as they came. There was sounds of something being impaled and something smacking against something else and then there was silence. Virgil gasped for breath and looked around the room.

There were spikes of shadows sticking out of the wall, completely tangible which was strange since Virgil had never managed that without touching them, and panels were cracked and broken from where the shadows had hit them. The strangest thing was that there were now shadows where they shouldn’t be.

Virgil stared at the room in awe and shocked. The pounding in his head had stopped and the tugging in his gut had receded. The tugging was still there, to a lesser extent, ready to be called on whenever Virgil needed. But, he was exhausted, like he had just run a full marathon.

It took a few seconds, but then the shadows started to melt back into the walls, intangible again, and shifting back to their proper places. Within moments, there was nothing to show for Virgil’s explosion except for the broken panels and holes in the walls and ceiling.

Virgil swallowed and slowly reached up to the collar still around his neck. He opened it up fully, pulled it off from behind, and tossed it down to the ground. It landed a few feet with a dull clang, next to a shadow that was still shifting a little.

“Damn,” Virgil whispered to himself. “There was…something.”

He was broken out of his trance by the door behind him swinging open and slamming against the wall. Virgil twirled around just in time to see Patton rushing toward him with a big smile on his face.

“Virgil, that was amazing!”

Patton’s mouth continued to move but Virgil couldn’t hear him, a ringing in his ears starting and getting louder and louder by the second. His vision was getting fuzzy and he swayed back and forth. And then his feet slipped out from under him, sending him falling down to his side to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name and footsteps pounding toward him.

And then he fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan and Roman wait to find out Virgil’s condition and Roman pins.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Characters: Roman, Logan, and Patton.
> 
> Thanks to @sanders-trash-4ever for reading this over for me! You’re the best, VeeVee!

Roman drummed his fingers against his knee impatiently. He and Logan were waiting outside the medical wing of the mansion for Patton to come to tell them how Virgil was doing. They had rushed the boy out of the training room the moment he had fainting, with Roman himself teleporting the boy and Patton to the medical wing. He had been promptly pushed out of the room by Patton so that he could check the boy over himself. Leaving him and Logan all alone, sitting in waiting chairs next to each other.

He glanced at Logan nervously. The other Mutant was staring at his hands, rolling a small ice ball across both of them. His gaze was distant as he watched the ice ball go up and down, up and down. Roman glanced down at the ice ball and watched it silently. What was his ice Prince thinking of? Was he feeling guilty about Virgil still? Was he wondering how harmed the boy was? Why did Roman’s pretty ice Prince have to have such a good poker face?

“What are you thinking?” He whispered. If Patton was there, he surely would’ve thought of a different, more subtle way of finding out what Logan was thinking. But Roman didn’t know how to do that. He was straight forward and he hoped that Logan would appreciate that like he usually did.

Logan didn’t answer for a long moment, just watching the ice ball. He tilted his hand down and neither of them said anything as it rolled off of his hand and shattered on the ground. And then he spoke, quiet and pensive. “I wonder if Virgil would be in this shape if I had just waited for the two of you.”

Roman sighed and shook his head. He reached out and gripped Logan’s hand, wincing at the cold skin. Logan tensed and he stared down at their intertwined fingers. Roman waited to see if his ice Prince would pull away but Logan did nothing. He just stared down at their hands, face softening just a tad.

What a beautiful man. With eyes as cold as the ice he controlled where behind a hidden fire danced. Roman liked to imagine how Logan would be in a relationship with him and Patton. Perhaps the ice Logan hid behind would melt and they’d be witness to the fiery passion that Patton and Roman had only gotten glimpses of up until now. Perhaps the ice would stay around for everyone else but Patton and Roman. Perhaps the three of them would make the most beautiful music together.

But that was something that Roman could think on later. Right now, his dear Logan needed his help and guidance. “Logan, this is not your fault. You going to bring Virgil here on your own did nothing to cause this. This is the fault of the people who put that collar on him. This would be happening whether you went alone or we had gone together.” He squeezed Logan’s hand supportively. “Logan, Virgil will be alright, I swear to you.”

It wasn’t something that Roman should really be promising. He couldn’t know that. Yes, this was routine and Mutants rarely got hurt because of their, for lack of a better word, explosion but this could be one of the rare things that the Mutant in question was hurt. Virgil was an unusually powerful Mutant and that has been known to backfire on Mutants before. But looking into the sad eyes of his ice Prince, Roman couldn’t find it in him to say what he was truly thinking.

And when Logan’s lips quirked up into a hesitant and hopeful smile, it was completely worth it. But the smile disappeared when Logan whispered, “He will never forgive me, will he? For scaring him as I did in our introduction.”

Roman chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged. “I can’t say, Logan. That’s his decision, not ours. He’ll have to be respectful to you but what happens after that is up to him. We can’t force him to have a good relationship with you.”

“Of course,” Logan agreed. He squeezed Roman’s hand and Roman felt a jolt of adoration for the Mutant next to him. What a beautiful, empathic, and kind man. Even if Logan never felt the same way for him and Patton as they felt for him, it was just a treat to be friends and science partners to him.

The two Mutants turned their heads as the door to the medical wing opened and Patton stepped out. Logan immediately wrenched his hand out of Patton’s, as if he was afraid Patton would be displeased with the two of them holding hands. Patton didn’t even notice. “He’s sleeping,” Patton said, tugging off his medical gloves. “No blood or cuts from his fall but he’s got a little bump on his head. I think he’ll be okay. He landed in a patch of shadows and they seemed to softened his fall.” He aimed a mischevious look at Logan. “Still sure that shadows aren’t sentient, Lolo?”

Logan scowled and nodded. “Of course! Shadows are not sentient in the slightest! Virgil’s mutation must’ve activated before he passed out and he instinctively had the shadows soften his fall!”

Patton laughed and shook his head. “I’m just teasing you, Lolo. You’re probably right.” Patton walked over to Roman and sat smoothly in his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around his beautiful Disney Princess and nuzzled his cheek into his neck. Logan looked away, presuming trying to give them a little privacy. Though him turning his head did nothing to hide the pretty pink blush that spread across his cheeks. Roman glanced up and saw that Patton was also admiring the blush, though he wasn’t surprised. Patton was a man of good taste, after all.

“Someone should probably stay with Virgil until he wakes up,” Patton said thoughtfully, looking away from Logan and looking back down at his lap. “I was thinking maybe Remy and Elliott could come down and watch him? While the three of us start some dinner.”

“That sounds like a good idea, my dear Cinderella,” Roman praised, kissing Patton’s neck gently. “What say you, Logan? Barbeque? Or perhaps I could teleport out to town and grab some take out.”

Logan adjusted his glasses and hummed thoughtfully. “Seeing as we don’t know if Virgil has allergies, I think that it would be a good idea to stick to barbeque tonight. Less risk of him having a reaction.”

Patton nodded and gave Logan a proud smile. “Good! Then you two can get started on some barbeque and I’ll fry up some vegetable and make some creamy potato salad. Maybe Elliott and Remy can show Virgil around the woods later on and we could all play midnight hide and sneak! We haven’t played that in forever!” Patton ignored Logan’s soft reminder that they played just a few days ago and slipped off of Roman’s lap. “You two go start the meat. Maybe some steak? Ohhh, or burgers! Put some cheese on them if you’re cooking burgers but don’t leave one without some cheese in case Virgil is lactose intolerant, okay? And-”

Roman laughed and pulled Patton down for a kiss. “We’ll do all of that and more, my Prince. You go start with the sides, okay, my Love?” The two shared a quick and passionate kiss before Patton straightened up and skipped down the hallway, presuming to go and find Elliott and Remy. Roman laughed and stood up. “Come on, Lo. Let’s get going.” He held out a hand to Logan and grinned when the other Mutant took it.

And in a blink of the eye, they were gone.


End file.
